indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Atlantis
Atlantis was a lost island civilization, about 7.5 miles southeast of the present-day island of Thera in the Aegean Sea. It possessed a great technology and civilization but eventually sank beneath the waves. The people of Atlantis were sometimes referred to as Atlanteans. History Bjorn Heimdall believed that spacemen visited Earth and built colonies, like Atlantis.Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis However, according to high priest Nur-Ab-Sal's revelation things were a bit different. The Atlanteans were approached by mysterious Alien horned beings who taught them technology and gave them the secret of the Orichalcum before vanishing as suddenly as they came. This technology included automatization and the powering of metallic robots that performed the work of slaves. Atlantean soil also produced special crystals that possessed special powers. Filled with pride, the Atlanteans, conquered the "island kingdoms" of the Aegean and the known world. Atlantis had at least two colonies in the Aegean, such as the Greater at Knossos, Crete, and the Lesser on Thera. Atlanteans included the Shintay who believed in a cult of death. For this they were banished from the city shortly before the cataclysm taking with them the technology of crystals. The powerful Atlanteans could only watch as a combination of disasters, a volcano and cataclysm of waves raised.''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' comic As Plato described in his dialogues Timaeus and Critias, Atlantis disappeared "in a single day and night of misfortune".Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 3 In order to survive, they built airlocks around them for protection and developed a mining technology to expand their city inward, but all these attempts were in vain. During the High Priest-hood of Nur-Ab-Sal, they decided to 'revive' the horned beings to protect and save them. They built a God machine which they experiented on thieves, slaves and prisoners.Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis Unfortunately all of the experiments failed, and the subjects ended up as a growing population of mutilated horned subhumans. Eventually, they rebelled and massacred the populace. Nur-Ab-Sal, though killed in the creatures' rebellion, continued to live on in spirit form having impressed his essence upon a necklace. As evidenced by the skeletal remains, some Atlanteans tried to use their mining machinery in order to dig their way back to the surface and escape the massacre. It seems that some of the horned beings left and became kings in later outposts, like Tikal. The banished Shintay had survived in Africa maintaining their energy-harnessing crystal technology. Following its destruction, the ruins of the city remained deluged but largely intact thanks to the airlocks. Atlantean outposts also were deserted, such as in Tikal, Moulay Idriss, Hyperborea and the Azores. The story fell into legend cemented from mistranslations of Plato's writings (Timaeus, Critias''Indiana Jones: The Official Magazine 3'' and the lesser known HermocratesIndiana Jones: The Official Magazine 3), leading people to believe the island was actually an impossible continent. was located.]] Many Atlantean artifacts, however, were uncovered during the Jastro Expedition in 1929, although not identified as such by that time.Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis In 1939, the Nazis — particularly Dr. Hans Ubermann — became obsessed with finding Atlantis to use the power of the Orichalcum and the god machine. Meanwhile, Sophia Hapgood, a psychic in New York City, became popular giving lectures about the lost world. According to Hapgood, the Atlanteans lived in a perpetual serenity and happiness and possessed a technology more advanced than the one of the 20th century, even 5000 years ago. Indiana Jones teamed up with her to beat the Nazis to the lost city. During that event, and misuse of the god machine, the ruins of Atlantis collapsed once more.Indiana Jones and the Fate of AtlantisIndiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis Two years later, Jones saw a vision of Atlantis when touched a stone ball recovered from the site of the Akashic Hall of Records.Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer Description .]] Atlantis was circular in shape. The city was structurally and politically divided in three concentric circles. The outer ring was for the laymen and contained living quarters, houses and other structures, and (at least during the later ages) had the airlock entrance. A river stream separated it from the second ring which led to the center, the capital and the Colossus which contained the god machine.Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis Notable Atlanteans *Vyperion Rex - Atlantean Shintay descendant, the king of a break away cult of death. From his Skull Palace, he rules with an iron fist and a very cold heart. *Nur-Ab-Sal - One of the Atlanteans who survived in godlike, or possibly spirit form. Sophia Hapgood was in contact with him, and he eventually possessed her.Indiana Jones and the Fate of AtlantisIndiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis Behind the scenes Hal Barwood and Noah Falstein took an interest in Atlantis as the MacGuffin for LucasArts' follow-up to Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure when they visited George Lucas' reference library searching for alternative plot devices having decided against a adaptation of Chris Columbus' unused screenplay for [[Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade|the third Indiana Jones film]]. When they opened a copy of Mystic Places, they saw diagram of the mythical city which they thought seemed conductive to gameplay and settle on it as the MacGuffin after learning that Plato was the main source for Atlantis lore.Interview to Hal Barwood at El Recoveco del Geek The location of Atlantis is random in Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis.Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis However, the comic book adaptation fixes it down to 'seven and half miles southeast of Thera'.Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis Real-life theories concerning the location of Atlantis support Crete, Thera or the Azores as the most likely candidates. Other scientists theorised that real sites like Troj or some place in the Black Sea area before the flooding catastrophe at the end of the last ice age were the prototype for the legend. Atlantis is briefly mentioned by Indiana Jones in the non-canonical Star Wars Tales comic Into the Great Unknown, where he mentions that the design and nature of the Millennium Falcon wreckage was such that not even the locale compared to it.Into the Great Unknown Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants'' *''Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils'' *''Indiana Jones Adventure World'' * *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis: The Action Game'' *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer'' *''Into the Great Unknown'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' junior novel Sources *''The Adventures of Indiana Jones'' *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Indiana Jones and the Lands of Adventure'' Notes and references External links * * Category:Cities Category:Islands